Alguien Especial
by Quatre mains
Summary: [Saisaku][Narusaku]Naruto, Sakura y sai por fin llegaron a poder conformar el trabajo en equipo pero luego de una situacion muy común para el pequeño rubio y la pelirosa,sai comenzo a tener celos por el rubio y sentimientos hacia sakura [4 cap ready]
1. Capitulo 1: sai celoso?

Alguien especial -(**Narusaku-Saisaku**)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el Clima era muy agradable , el cielo ya se tornaba de color naranja por el atardecer...3 chicos caminaban por las calles de konoha dirigiendose hacia sus respectivos hogares . el rubio se adelanto unos pasos y se detiene para darse media vuelta y mirar de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-hasta que ya termino la misión dattebayo!... .-dijo cansando pero con una sonrisa de "por fin acabo dios xD".

-si u.u... ese kakashi-sensei siempre no hace trabajar duro-decia la pelirosa también cansada por la misión y un poco fastidiada. kakashi-sensei siempre los hacia trabajar mientras el leia su "Icha Icha Tactics"

-para ser sincero opino igual-decia el pelicorto de ojos negros sin emoción alguna.

los tres se quedaron mirandose a si mismo por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que...

-neee sai! como son las misiónes de los ANBU? dattebayo?- dijo el rubio con un poco de curiosidad y para ablandar un poco el ambiente pesado por el silencio.(N/A: naru saca conversación xD)

-pues...no se como esplicarlo - se puso a pensar como podria explicarselos a sus actuales compañeros de equipo. naruto y sakura miraban atento al pelicorto.

-no son mas dificiles que nuestras misiones o.o?? - la pelirosa también sentia curiosidad mientras el rubio empezaba a ver a sai con ojitos de "Waa los Anbus deben ser fantasticos" , le brillaban xD por la emoción.

-bueno -gota- pues son mas misiónes para asesinar gente ,atrapar bandidos , rescatar personas y esas personas no son muy complicadas como...-antes de acabar la frase el ojiazul lo interrumpio.

-SUGEEEE!! dattebayo!, debe ser muy emocionante!!nn- ver esta reacción hace que le aparescan gotas en la cabeza de sakura y sai.- dioos yo quiero estar ahi dattebayo . !!

... silencio.

-BAAAKAAA!! ni siquiera eres chunnin y quieres entrar al anbu ¬¬??!- la haruno mostro un tono molesto por el comportamiento tan confiado y infantil de su amigo xD... sai solo miraba como si nada a sakura, pero con un poco de miedo (N/A: que raro xDD... ya da miedo esta)

-demo sa, demo sa TT!! no es para que te pongas asi sakura-chiaaan-decia ya con miedo por el comportamiento de la pelirosa , se alejaba unos centimetros de esta.

-es que me pone de mal humor que te tomes todo asi a la ligera!!! sabes lo que cuesta convertirse en chunnin moo baaaka, bakaa -sin darse cuenta sakura empieza a golpear a naruto sin medir su fuerza , a lo que naruto no puedo esquivar sus golpes x3... el pobre rubio después de recibir la última patada sale volando hasta una cerca que se encontraba a 5 m de distancia de los 3 shinobis.

-... que fuerza bruta...-dijo bajito sai a lo que sakura no escucho... suerte la del moreno (N/A: menos mal o sos hombre muerto sai --UUU)

-SHAAANNARO O0Ó!!-gritó la pelirosa , después de unos segundos se percato de lo que habia echo...-ah oo...naruto?-gota.

lo que pudo ver fue a sai parado mirandola pero no encontraba a naruto con la vista hasta que sai levanto la mano y con su dedo indice señalo donde estaba el kitzune.

-WAAAAA! NARUTOOO! - grito asustada por lo que habia echo (N/A:...oo no sabe ni para adonde apunta la muy mensa xDD) y fue corriendo donde se encontraba el. el pobre tenia un chichon en la cabeza y los ojos daban vueltas.

- sakura-chian... pegas fuerte m--uy fuerte-ttebayo...-fue lo unico que pudo decir xDDD... sakura parecia estar a punto de llorar porque le salia una lagrmilla.

-gommmeeen naruto!! no quise golpearte fuerte eeetto...-empezo a curar sus heridas.

mientras sakura lo curaba , naruto puso una pose pensadora y cerraba los ojos poniendo una cara de zorro como siempre hacia y se cruzaba de brazos.

-de quien habras heredado esa fuerza bruta TT-decia bajito naruto mientras lo curaban-dios mio no me imagino como sera tu madre , dattebayo...

- nandeeesute...!?-dijo la pelirosa grio la cabeza para verlo con brillos en los ojos como si quisiera matarlo en vez de curarlo, enseguida naruto se arrepintio de haber dicho eso.

-nande mo nai jejeje solo dije que eres muy linda sakura-chian!- la verdad es dolorosa , y mucho para naru-chan.

-en serio?...- las palabras del rubio la hizieron sonrojar n.n...- yo no creo que lo sea.-apenada y avergonzada de cabeza a pies

-eeeh... bueno pues yo pienso que si lo eres dattebayo!- seguia el juego que comenzo o era de verdad lo que decia...?

-bueno puede ser , este jeje creo... kya naruto lo que me dices decir!! -le da una palmadita a lo cual le hizo doler a naruto. oo.

-ejem...-dijo una voz fuera de la conversación de sakura y naruto.

-eh ?? sai, este o//o... -estaba aun sonrojada por lo que dijo naruto , este solo miraba al piso con dolor aun...

-bueno, supongo que interrumpo aqui asi que nos vemos mañana, adios...-dijiendo esto se va del lugar con amargura algo raro en el.

-nani?... que le pasa a sai?- dijo naruto atento al comportamiento de sai , sakura lo voltio a mirar.

-no se...parecia molesto-respondio la kunoichi.

-si se nota dattebayo...no sera que...-dejo en suspenso el rubio.

-que?... dimelo...-dijo curiosa a las palabras del kitzune.

-creo pues no c...creo que T-T -decia algo pensativo el rubio de ojos azules.

-dilo!!!! oó ya me estas matando del suspenso!!-la pelirosa estaba muerta de la curiosidad. 

-que?... dimelo...-dijo curiosa a las palabras del kitzune.

-creo pues no c...creo que T-T -decia algo pensativo el rubio de ojos azules.

-dilo!!!! oó ya me estas matando del suspenso!!-la pelirosa estaba muerta de la curiosidad.

-creo que sai esta celoso-dijo tranquilamente.

-celoso ¬¬U?? pero por que lo estaria...???-dijo acercando su rostro al de naruto.

- como si yo supiera que va a llover! claro que no se porque!! pero yo lo vi esta celoso!! T---T - ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por el acoso de la pelirosa.

los dos shinobis se quedaron pensando el porque ese comportamiento... si normamente el no demostraba esas emociones , o lo que parecia que desde que empezo a socializar con el kakashi han el empezo a cambiar su forma de ser.

- no sera que...-dijo en voz bajita la pelirrosa.

-que dattebayo?...

-esta celoso... de nosotros?-quiso dar a entender a naruto. 


	2. Capitulo 2: Que es amar?

Alguien especial (_Narusaku-Saisaku_) – **Capitulo 2** . Que es amar?...

hello ... perdón por no comentar nada en el 1 Cap... en realidad solo lo publique como lo había terminado sin tiempo de dejar una nota u.u por que justo me tenia que ir urgente TxT!!! Así que bueno... aquí les dejo una disculpa xD de por que no deje nada ni aclare nada ejem... les doy mil gracias por sus reviews !!! me alegraron mucho no esperaba que este fic les iba a agradar tanto n0n...la verdad no me lo esperaba x3 porque salió de la nada ósea que no tengo ni un final u.u ni idea de cómo seguirá mas adelante (jajaja xD mas que nada es en el momento que escribo k me inspira TT...) como sea , si alguien quiere dejar su opinión o recomendación son bienvenidos n.n!, bueh ahora si xD vamos al fic no?? XD...

**nota**:... no me doy cuenta pero xD esto esta quedando maass como un saisaku... para aquellos que prefieran el narusaku , y si no bueno –w-... 

**Referencias:**

(n/a) nota de la autora.

(-) pensamientos de los personajes.  
_  
cursiva_ cosas que resaltar o pensamientos pasador u otros de los personajes. 

--------------------------------------------------

- no será que...-dijo en voz bajita la pelirrosa.

-que dattebayo?...

-esta celoso... de nosotros?-quiso dar a entender a naruto.

- que esta celoso de nosotros?...-dijo sorprendido el rubio de ojos azules... la pelirrosa lo dijo sin ninguna duda en su rostro y se la veía un poco pensativa...

por unos minutos naruto se quedo mirando a sakura fijamente sin decir ni un "dattebayo" y cosas que la pudieran enojar (n/a: si, mas te vale que si no vas al hospital...) su rostro mostraba sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo. La haruno no sabia que pensar ,desde que conoció a sai las cosas eran en chiste o broma ya que el pelicorto demostraba poco interés en tener una amistad con ella pero sin darse cuenta eso se iba transformando en otra cosa...

-sakura-chian...-susurro bajito el rubio un poco preocupado por su amiga, esta reacciono poco después de unos segundos...

-ah?...bueno este mejor no le demos importancia a lo ocurrido si? n.n...- puso una sonrisa leve en sus labios tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento , para no hacer preocupar al kitzune ... se levanto de donde estaban sentado los dos y se fue corriendo sin decir nada.

-sakura-chian...-fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio ... mientras miraba a la pelirosa alejándose de el...

------------------------

un rubor se mostraba en sus mejillas sonrosadas , mientras que sus ojos ojiverdes se mostraban confundidos por ese momento mientras corría por las calles de konoha en el atardecer de esa aldea... luego se detuvo por el cansancio en un árbol donde ella solía ir cuando era pequeña.

era un árbol de cerezos... como su nombre lo describía , lo raro era que a pesar de ser primavera el árbol no poseía ninguna hoja ni flor por ningún lado...la haruno se acerco a el y empezó a tocarlo con sus manos delicadamente mientras observaba que no había ninguna hoja en el...

- aun sigues sin florecer...-dijo bajito con un poco de tristeza...-...igual que yo.

el viento soplaba suave en ese momento mientras movía con el los mechones rosas de la ojiverde... de repente una lagrima de su rostro empezó a recorrer su mejilla izquierda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
a la mañana siguiente..._

como siempre el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la aldea de la hoja , todo el mundo estaba feliz en lo suyo... era un día casi perfecto (n/a: perfecto no existe xD créanme...) para ir a cualquier lugar , excepto para un joven de ojos negros con pelo corto que prefería leer libros en la biblioteca para aprender mas sobre la convivencia humana en sus tiempo libres.

en ese entonces ya había leído 4 libros en total y estaba por el 5 libro , concentrado en su lectura sin importarle lo que hacían los demás en ese lugar.

-...-al parecer había algo que no dejaba concentrase desde ayer (n/a: que será xDDD...?)

en su cabeza albergaba sin razón alguna , dudas , muchas dudas que comenzó a tener cuando empezó a hacer misiones con naruto y sakura ... por lo que no se podía concentrar en el libro que deleitaban sus ojos...

en unos minutos pasaba pagina por pagina como si buscara algo en concreto , algo que lo tenia un poco preocupado. Mientras buscaba un leve viento hizo que las paginas del libro volaran de un lado al otro , lo que lo molesto un poquito ...así que se levanto de su asiento para cerrar la ventana que estaba a un costado de la mesita en donde se encontraba leyendo(n/a: es lindo leer cerca de una ventana por que hay mas luz xD...)

por la ventana no pudo ignorar que afuera había alguien que el conocía bien , era sakura que estaba pasando por allí con un montón de papeles en sus manos ocupadas yendo hacia donde se encontraba su "shisho"(n/a: no se si escribe así xD como sakura llama a tsunade... u.u como sea saben k quiere decir "maestra" y punto xDD!)

por un instante , sai sintió que tenia que aclarar de inmediato sus dudas y además disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido ayer con el rubio y la pelirosa asi que sin mas que perder salió de aquel lugar para alcanzar a sakura que caminaba lento por el peso de las hojas.

-...u.u...mmh por que me hacen llevar esto a mi?-dijo un poco desilusionada- preferiría hacer una misión de rango d que ser papelera de los demás ¬¬U- gruñía entre palabras la ojiverde por su desgracia (n/a: no es una desgracia xDDD bah algo u.uUU)

sin darse cuenta fue detenida por algo o alguien (no podía ver lo que había delante de ella por el pilón de hojas xD)  
-Ah??? Que.. p—se detuvo cuando vio que el que estaba adelante suyo era sai , el pelicorto sostuvo un poco de los papeles de sakura...-sa-sai?... –dijo con sorpresa.

-sakura-san...te ayudo con esto-dijo evocando una leve sonrisa como siempre lo hacia , lo que hizo que sakura se sonrojara un poco...

los dos no se dijeron nada ; caminaban sin intercambiar miradas ni comentarios sobre lo ocurrido ayer... el silencio retumbaba en el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes hasta que llegan a la puerta del despacho de la godaime , dejando todo en la mesa de su despacho que por cierto estaba vació , tsunade no se encontraba alli.

-bueno... hasta aquí esta bien –dijo sakura un poco nerviosa por la actitud de sai de ayudarla con los papeles-gracias... sai –sonrió un poco.

-no fue nada sakura-san...-dijo normalmente pero su mirada había cambiado un poco a como lo era antes.

sakura se quedo mirándolo embobada (n/a: juuuaz xD que lendo debe ser no???) , tenia una rara sensación cuando miraba al joven de ojos negros... no entendía lo que era ese sentimiento, sai rompió el silencio mientras meditaba eso.

-...puedo preguntarte algo sakura-san?-dijo algo nervioso, lo cual no era normal en el , eso le extraño mas a sakura.

-si... dime?-(-que querra decirme o///o shaannaro!!-dijo nerviosa para sus adentros xD)

-...no se que es este sentimiento sakura-san...-las palabras que pronuncio sai hicieron que sakura se pusiera mas nerviosa.

la pelirosa no dijo nada con respecto a lo que habia dicho el pelicorto... solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos , a esos ojos negros y penetrantes... como si no hubiese nada mas delante de ellos.

-...a que te refieres?... no lo entiendo bien sai jeje- hizo una mueca con unas risas de por medio para poder calmar la situación , a sai esto lo ponia un poco molesto (n/a: sai molesto?? Noo TT se viene el Apocalipsis xDDD)

-sakura-san...-dijo bajito mirando fijamente a sakura , esta aun seguia un poco nerviosa.-desde ayer que me siento confundido -termino de decir sai.

-...eh?-dijo sin entender.

- este sentimiento empezó a surgir desde hace 1 mes pero nunca supe lo que significaba-decía tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo un poco nervioso-...sentirse atraído hacia una persona y sentir celos de que esa persona comparta con otra sentimientos, alegrías, tristezas ajenas...

la ojiverde empezó a entender lo que trataba de decir sai...

-bueno...-dijo bajito la haruno-... a eso se lo llama querer a alguien pienso yo... es el "amor " por alguien, un ser querido o alguien importante.-quiso aclarar

-pero... yo pienso que esto es algo simple como querer a un amigo o amiga...-agrego sai.

-a que te refieres...?-los nervios comían por dentro a la pelirosa.

sai no respondio al instante esa pregunta lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la haruno de apoco y justo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la haruno sonrio y cerro los ojos.

-este sentimiento es hacia ti sakura-san...-sakura se sonrojo cuando escucho esto...(n/a: oxo... dios xD k lindooo!)

-que?...-el rubor de sus mejillas se hacían visible, pero el moreno no se percato.(distraído xD)

-... solo que... creo que me gustas sakura-san –termino de decir mientras sus labios rozaban con los de la pelirosa , quedo intacta y perpleja por la acción del joven pintor... fue un simple y delicado beso el que le regalo...luego de eso sin decir nada se alejo de la haruno y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

esta quedo unos minutos en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando sai la beso... aun seguía sonrojada y sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre y confusión

la pregunta era...

ya olvido todo lo que sentía por su antiguo compañero?... 

**Continuara...  
**  
-------------------------------------------

bueno n.n... aquí el 2 cap xD no se si me salio bien o mal u.u como sea lo hize enseguida y xD la inspiración me vino al toque! No se por que... pero bueno TT, espero que les sea de su agrado y bueno no se donde colocar el narusaku xD (prefiero el saisaku pero bueh también quiero k naru actué ¬¬U) como sea espero sus opiniones con muchas ansias nn... y en el prox comensare a responder reviews aquí!(me di cuenta que es mas cómodo xD) Solo dejo los que no puedo u.u comunicarme por que no tienen cuenta en FF ... espero que sigan leyendo esta historia o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------

**stefaniacastaño –** hola xD! Bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic n.n y bueno quien imaginaria a sai celoso no?? XD puess yooo siiii pero en otras circunstancias que no voy a decir xD jeje espero que sigas leyendo n.n este fic! Y bueno aquí tienes saisaku espero que te agrade n.-

**neka-chan – **hello amiga n.n... bueno los triangulos amorosos siempre son asi medio juuuaz que celoso esta uno y bueno u.u... sakura va a tener que satisfacer a los dos por que naruto también es muyyyyy celoso (alguien que k no m lo afirme xD que me justifique por que no) y mas si es de su sakura-chiaaan jejeje xD... como sea saludos y beshos chikis n.n espero mas de tus reviews hehe

---------------------------------

bueno otra cosilla xD... no se que hacer con esto me quede pensando... 1) xD no quiero poner sasusaku , odio esa pareja de por si aviso...(no me odien pero eso siento T.T si publico un fic asi... sera por mis sis y nadie mas xDD ) pero podría poner "algo" de esa pareja para que sakura aclare sus sentimientos y tenga a nuestros chikuelos naru y sai trankis (o si no juaz xD)  
2)... meter hentai no es mi fuerte ni quiero poner esas cosas aquí u.u tal vez lemon suave si xD si!! Vida sana , vida feliz :3  
3)mmh no tengo un final definido u.u necesitaria ayuda...

bueno no tengo mas que explicar , si tienen alguna duda con el 1 cap sobre el vocabulario o algo de este no duden en ponrlo n.n...(en comunidad naruto hay dudas sobre eso que es donde tambien publico este fic) asi que bueno nada mas que besos ,saludos xD y... animo con la vida que llevan! jua no m hagan caso n.n.

atte »**Dark Chidori**


	3. Capitulo 3: Confusión

Alguien especial - (_saisaku_ definitivo nwn!) **Capitulo 3** .Confusion...

n0n hello gente! aqui el 3 cap de este fic nwn... espero que les guste y domo arigatou por sus reviews n//n les agradesco su apoyo y opiniones xD tanto aqui y en CN que me ayudan con este fic !!oxo... bueno espero como siempre sus reviews y bueh xD si este fic es un exito... hare un saisaku tribute TxT... !! sin mas que decir el cap nº 3 n.n!!

**nota:** emm no pude resistirme ¬¬UU...en una parte hablan sai y naruto asi solos , bah depende de como miren esa situacion no es shonen ai xD ni naa solo que ya saben u.u... naruto se pone sensible con todos xDDDD... y queria que supiera como se siente sai ... si quieren quejas bueno haganlo pero saisaku hay por todas partes ya veran cuando lo lean todito n0n!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**referencias. oxo...**

(-) lo que piensan los personajes o cosas a aclarar...

(n/a) nota de la autora

_cursiva _pensamientos o cosas a resaltar del fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la pregunta era...

ya olvido todo lo que sentía por su antiguo compañero?...

sus ojos estaban inmoviles por la escena anterior, no pudo articular nada después de la marchada del pelicorto... solo miraba hacia la puerta aun sonrojada por ese sentimiento que le hizo sentir ese beso suave...se sentia confundida y perdida.

-sakura que estas haciendo aqui?-dijo una voz femenina delante de ella, la cual en la situacion que estaba no se habia dado cuenta que estaba alli observandola (n/a: estaba distrada y k? xDD a mi me pasa).

-ah?... shisho!-la sorpresa la hizo caer al suelo sin querer- auch x.x duele...

- o.o... que haces en mi despacho ¬¬U?.- dijo un poco molesta , no le gusta que urgen en su propiedad xD???...

- etto... bueno pues solo vine a dejar los papeles jejeje n.nUUU -sonreia medio exagerado para disimular un poco su adtitud de hace un rato.

-mmh ¬¬U...

La rubia mayor empezaba no le creia mucho lo que decia la pelirosa (para colmo sonreia aun sonrojada...)pero estaba muy apurada y ocupada para encargarse de ello , asi que le dijo a sakura que se retirara de alli y llamara a shizune para continuar con el trabajo que ayer habia pospuesto por quedarse dormida por beber mucho sake xD...

La noche ya habia llegado y la mayoria de los habitantes de la aldea estaba en sus casas descansando...cierto rubio paseaba por las calles , alegre de tener la pancita llena (de ramen) llendo de vuelta a su querido y dulce hogar...mientras caminaba se encontro con kiba y shikamaru que habian regresado de una misión , alegre fue y converso un poco con ellos luego de ello siguio de regreso para su casa.

En el camino vio a su compañero de equipo, sai... mirando serio hacia un lugar el cual no lo podia ver bien de donde estaba caminando... ignorando el conflicto que habia pasado ayer (n/a:... ejem los celos de sai xDDD... naru es sensible saben ¬¬U?) se acerco tranquilo y pasible hacia donde estaba parado el joven pintor.

mientras caminaba la vista era mas amplia y mejor (es de noche no?) por la hermosa luna llena desplegada en el cielo...  
delante del pelicorto de ojos negros se encontraba un gigantesco árbol... sin hojas ni flores a su alrededor, naruto también quedo sorprendido en el momento que llego a ver ese árbol...

- es enorme...- pronuncio algo bajo , sai lo escucho y se voltio despacio a ver quien estaba a sus espaldas luego volvio a observar de vuelta el imponente árbol.

-...si, aunque le falta algo...-dijo un poco serio el joven pelicorto...naruto se acerco mas hasta quedar a su lado sin quitar su mirada del árbol.,luego lo miro a sai...

- etto... yo- estaba un poco nervioso , pensando de que aun podria estar enojado con el o algo asi ... pero por que se quiere disculpar?.

sai sin decir nada lo miro al rubio y le sonrio como siempre , naruto solo lo miro ... le extrañaba que hiziera eso...

- queria disculparme sai... yo-siguio lo que habia dejado pendiente.

- no... naruto-kun , el culpable de eso fui yo y lo siento - dirigio su mirada otra vez al árbol - hay cosas que ya no puedo reprimir...

- eh?...- no sabia de que estaba hablando , es cierto aquella ocasion se puso celoso... acaso sus emociones al fin estan reaccionando?? eso pensaba en ese momento naruto...

- este árbol es igual a mi...-pronuncio algo triste...naruto sintio un poco de pena por escuchar eso... sai se esta sincerando poco a poco...

... nadie dijo nada , el ambiente se ponia un poco tenso... naruto no sabia que decirle , no sabia como apoyarlo o animarlo... lo lastimaba ver a su compañero asi , y eso que el muchas veces llego a sentir un profundo odio por reemplazar a sasuke (n/a: ;O; naru perdona a la gente TxT !!kyaa que hermocho n0n!!!)

y la situación quedo asi... sin decir nada naruto abandono el lugar , sai siguio un poco mas conteplando el árbol compartiendo con el la soledad, la luna llena los acompañaba... y el suave viento soplaba por el lugar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la luna llena no solo iluminaba ese lugar , en otro lado de konoha habia una casa pequeña... no lo suficiente para no identificarla; allí se encontraba la familia haruno viviendo tranquilamente... en la parte de arriba aun se encontraba una lucesilla encendida iluminando una partecita del pequeño y comoda habitación de la unica hija de esa familia... la joven pelirosa estaba acostada boca arriba de su cama mirando al techo , confundida... pensaba lo que habia ocurrido ese dia...

_"este sentimiento es hacia ti sakura-san..." _

los recuerdos que surgian en su mente hacian aparecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...pero entre todos los pensamientos el que mas retunbaba era...

_"creo que me gustas sakura-san..." _

lo hacia de nuevo , ese pensamiento hacia que su corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora...sus ojos verdes mostraba aun confusión.

-ya basta!...-gritó deseperada ... se levanto de la posición que estaba en esa cama para sentarse derecha mirando hacia el piso aun apenada por pensar en aquello.

luego su mirada empezaba a subir hasta llegar hasta su mesita de luz... allí sus ojos se abrieron al encontrase con dos fotos... sus ojos apuntaban hacia la que estaba a la derecha.

-eso es... - su voz estaba un poco trabada , luego se levanto y lentamente se hacercaba a observar de cerca esa dichosa "foto"...

con sus delicadas manos empezo a levantar de a poco el portaretrato que guardaba aquella foto... y con un poco de mencolia empeza a observar a las personas que habia retratado en aquella ocasión... hace 3 años...

si, esa foto era la que se habia tomado cuando sasuke aun se encontraba en konoha...

-...por que? - se preguntaba a ella misma en voz alta... sentia un vacio en su interior...-por que... estoy dudando...

dudas... albergaban en su mente y también en su ... corazón...

-sasuke-kun...- tristeza le daba ese nombre pero ya no tenia miedo de pronunciarlo ... la tristeza , el dolor y su primer amor representaba ese nombre...

el amor profundo que sentia por aquella persona ... se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco... luego al verlo fijamente sin querer vino la imagen de sai cuando la "beso"... se sonrojo de nuevo y giro su cabeza cerrando sus ojos a otro lado para dejar de seguir pensando en el...(n/a: naaa sakura... admitelo te estas enamorando ¬¬U eso queremos todas xDDD!!! bueh todos o.o)

-aah... por que hizo eso!! - dijo molesta, después de estar todo el dia pensando en eso...

después de calmarse... giro hacia el otro lado donde estaba la foto de izquierda para también verlo de cerca, dejo la otra en su lugar.

aquella foto tenia algunas diferencias con la anterior , en ella estaban ella misma , naruto yamato y sai...a los cuatro se los veia felices : naruto sonreia como lo hace siempre, ella estaba en el medio como en la foto anterior , sacando la lengua con sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos haciendo una seña de amor y paz ( n/a: juuuaz pongan que se dice asi o no c xD) sai estaban sonriendo , pero no como las sonrisas que el pone...era una mas sincera y tierna (verlo hizo otra vez sonrojar a sakura)... por ultimo yamato-taichou estaba atras , tal y como estaba kakashi en la otra foto... sonriendo. aquella foto fue tomada hace 2 meses...

una sonrisa se habia formado al verla... no sabia el por que pero eso mismo hacia... sus ojos verdes brillaban junto con la luna... y uno de esos ojos queria dejar caer una lagrima, para evitar eso alejo esa foto , tomo la otra también que habia dejado agarrandolos a los dos fuertemente y llevandolos hacia su pecho... con mucho cuidado

-... aun asi... aunque este sentimiento en mi corazón empieze a creecer...-dijo aun confundida... y triste.-... yo aun seguire amandolo... aunque sea imposible que el sienta lo mismo por mi...esto seguira igual

alejando las dos fotos , vuelve a ponerlas donde estaban ... en su lugar , al lado del velador... apagando esta, se dirigue cansada hacia su suave y acojedora cama antes de quedar dormida mira hacia donde se encontraban las fotos con un poco de esperanza y luego cierra sus ojos despacio... y asi queda profundamente dormida.

la cosas no podrán seguir asi por mucho tiempo , de eso sakura estaba segura... de alguna u otra manera ella empezaba a sentir cosas por sai... pero el amor por sasuke ...es mas importante y fuerte que aquello para dejarlo de lado?...

_**Continuara...  
**_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeeeah xD 3 cap listo!! bueno TT... snif no se si quedo tan bien como el otro xD ... bueno sakura tiene que descansar un poco o se va a morir soltera... o.o(lo digo en sentido xD k le hace mal ver taaanto a sai u.u...) jeje n.n... como sea en el prox no se que hare U.U!! pero les aseguro que nos los defraudare n0n!!! TxT snif! estoy conmovida por la cantidad de reviews que recibi en el 2 cap!!! kyaaaa!! (dai empieza a saltar y gritar "kyaaa" por todos lados , los vecinos le arrojan un balde por la cabeza xD) auch x.x... bueno hora de responder reviews xD...

**Reviews x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**  
**neka-chan :** hola chikis n0n!! con que te declaras fan del saisaku o.O... kyaaa!! bien echo wapa n0n!!! mejor dicho que bueno x3 ... mi idea no es obligar pero mientras mas fans mejor!! jeje n.n espero que te guste este fic y espero no decepcionarte con el saisaku oxo ... bah,a nadie kiero decepcionar xP... etto pues si , no me gusta esa pareja (hablo del sasusaku) no voy a decir especificamente por que pok se que T.T van a odiarme mucho... (y mucho xDD) bah depende pero mejor no quiero por que me voy de tema x3... asi que quieres hacer un fic de ellos??... yo podria ayudarte si quieres n.n como dije antes x3 ...por voluntad no escribiria uno pero si es ayuda... lo haria n0n!! como sea saldooos neka-chiaan!! espero otro de tus reviews que me animan mucho n.-! saludos y bechotes o0o!

**sakurass : **hola de nuevo n.nUU... gracias por seguir este fic xD jeje como sea me alegra que te gusta este fic nwn!! y bueno espero también opines y des tu comentario si no te gusta algo o no , todos los comentarios son bienvenidos n0n...!

**chipo :** jeje xD... pues... a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el narusaku... es solo que es costumbre poner a naruto como personaje principal en mis fics u.u... pero ya quedo de otra manera, ahora lo son sakura y sai x3... y bueno estoy respetando eso por lo que naruto solo esta para comprender a sus compañeros y ayudarlos...(por eso la conversación de el y sai...) asi queda y espero que les agrade... lo de sasuke bueno...la idea estaba dicha en CN, también yo pensaba eso xD... y bueno la cosa es que es una buena idea lo malo es como y por que ponerlo (tiene que ir una buena trama de por medio o queda medio feo) ... si tienes una idea comentala en los reviews y bueno vere si la mejoro o dejo como esta , esto también va para los demas que quieran apoyar esta idea n.nU muchas gracias por comentar y espero tu review n0n y ke sigas acompañandonos con el fic!

**CiNtHiA:** hola n.n!! bueno veo que también prefieres el sasusaku (sin comentarios mios xD) y pues medio k si pongo sasusaku , sai se va poner muy celosho y provocare una lendaa y espectacular pelea entre nekos (gatos xDD) falta k naru este en medio y keda perfecto xD jajaja... bueh u.u... basta de chistes... ejem también apoyas el que regrese sasuke?... bueno como le dije a chipo n.n... puedes dejar una idea y que tenga de por medio alguna trama para que quede bien pegada!! como sea espero tus coments y n0n grax por leer este fic m haces la personita mas feliz del mundo! saludos y beshos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno eso fueron mis contestaciones u0u! y con ellas creo que no hay mas que decir de lo que viene el prox cap pork ya esta dicho o0o... bueh es hora de un descanso xD... ya plante 3 fics T.T... y dos sin el 2 cap kreo que tendre que seguirlos pronto!! como sea lo bueno es que como no tengo planeado lo que pasa en el sig cap de este fic ... me es mas facil y rapido escribirlo (inspiracion mode : on xD) y bueh también por sus comentarios y opiniones n.nU espero que siga asi... como sea muxas gracias a todos n0n nos veremos en el next capitulo xP saludostess!!

atte

**Dark Chidori **


	4. Capitulo 4: La misión

Alguien Especial – **Capitulo 4 - La misión **

**By:** _Dark Chidori_

bueno n.nUU aquí por fin el 4 cap espero que les guste y bueno estoy teniendo en cuenta sus opiniones y si todo marcha bien espero poder agregar a sasuke ...no c cuando pero poder!lo hare:3 (en este fic no pude T.T)! yeeeah xD (se m pego nagareboshi de Home Made Kazoku xD TwT...) I wanna Shine!! xD bueh basta de karaoke -w-...aquí el fic medio raro pero es un fic -w-... espero que les guste n0n...

**Referencias :3------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(-) pensamientos de los personajes  
(n/a) nota de la autora  
_cursiva_ pensamientos/echos pasados o cosas a resaltar

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El sol hacia su aparición como en todas las mañanas, iluminando hasta el mas pequeño lugar de la aldea donde aun por las ciertas horas de la mañana no había nadie ocupando las calles de konoha...pero se podía exceptuar la llegada de 3 jóvenes shinobis que por el capricho de su sensei tienen que llegar lo mas temprano posible al lugar donde se reunirían para realizar una misión ... esta vez de rango B

el primero en llegar al lugar fue naruto , como siempre el kitzune era el primero en llegar...

-aaah...- estira sus brazos aun dormidos - por que demonios nos hace venir a esta hora dattebayo!

Mira a su alrededor y a lo lejos ve a su compañera pelirosa caminando un poco distraída

- ah, sakura-chian!! -fue hacia ella corriendo alegre de verla - buenos días dattebayo!

-ah, buenos dias naruto n.n...- le sonreía feliz a su amigo rubio y compañero de equipo.

-...se te ve mucho mejor sakura-chian... me alegro -suspiro un poco y voltio su cabeza hacia otra parte.

-eh?...de que hablas naruto? o.o -su mirada giro rápido para ver al rubio ojiazul-

La pelirosa no entendia por que dijo eso , pero después recordó la situación en la que estaban los dos aquel dia y se dio cuenta que dejo un poco preocupado a naruto por su actitud de aquel entonces...también recordó "otras cosas" que hizo sonrojarla un poco (n/a: que es ?? dime T.T!!)

luego de unos minutos habia llegado kakashi al lugar , como típicamente comenta alguna de sus excusas preparadas como "unos chicos me tiraron un balde agua y tube que volver a cambiarme" y como siempre la respuesta de naruto y sakura "llegas tarde mentiroso!" y bueno kakashi se disculpa como siempre.

Los 3 ninjas suspiraban mientras esperaban la llegada del que restaba de los miembros

-mmh...es raro que no halla venido aun no?- dijo el rubio kitzune mirando con un poco de sueño el rió que estaba al lado de donde acordaron reunirse , sakura lo miro un poco preocupada...

-es verdad el siempre llega antes que todos... le habrá pasado algo?- su voz sonaba con un hilo de preocupación algo que le pareció raro a naruto.

-no creo dattebayo... ¬¬ es una plaga muy difícil de matar – lo dijo en tono sarcástico , a sakura no le gusto en lo mas mínimo...

-naruto...

- Seria un mundo mejor sin el... jaja es broma! – kakashi miro a naruto con preocupación y le señalo a su compañera que miraba al suelo con los puños cerrados... naruto no entendió porque estaba así ,kakashi le dio una mirada de "si fuera ti ,correría" xD , este entendió y se alejo un poquito de la chica cabrona (n/a: ahahaha xDD chica cabrona!!) pero fue un poquito tarde y sakura se desquito con naruto pegándole una piña

- kora naruto!! deja de decir esa cosas feas el no te echo nada malo pedazo de idiotaaa!!- seguía pegándole y este pobre tenia que comerse con gusto todas sus dulces piñas y patadas...

(-...el erosenin tiene razón ...es una segunda tsunade no obaachan!!, si sigue asi le van a salir canas mas rápido dattebayo!!-decia para sus adentro el kitzune)

- bueno, bueno n.n... ya calmensen un poco -decía el peligris con una gota en la cabeza tratando de parar a la ojiverde para que dejara al menos respirando a naruto para realizar la misión... pero paro por si sola cuando vio llegar a sai, este miraba un poco molesto a los dos ya que estaban un poquito "muy pegados"

sonrojada y apenada soltó a naruto y dejo que cayera al suelo lastimadito (n/a: te voy a demandar ¬¬U... pero bueno eso es amor para mi xDDD) y miro a sai fijamente ... este no dijo nada y camino hacia ellos (estaba a unos metros mirando) y saludo a todos apropiadamente como el siempre hace.

-buenos días a todos ...- dijo normalmente poniendo esa típica sonrisa falsa que usaba siempre para dirigirse a los demás.

-ah x.x...-se levanta del suelo y se frota la mejilla con una mano - buenos días sai , hasta que por fin llegas dattebayo!- ya se puso un poco enojado por que por su culpa estaba en el piso...luego empezó a mirar de arriba para abajo a sai , llevaba otra ropa.- eh?... y esa ropa sai? - dijo curioso.

Sakura y kakashi también pusieron atención a lo que llevaba puesto , era la ropa que usaba para hacer misiones como Anbu

-ah... pues me dijeron que para esta misión usara obligatoriamente esta vestimenta...ya que seria como una misión del Anbu para mi - dijo mas que eso claramente , a naruto le agarraron un poquito de celos por que le parecía muy guay estar en el Anbu (n/a: si kishimoto kiere xD y aciendes de chunnin a jounin , entraras al ambu chico)...a kakashi le dio mazo menos igual, ya que el antes estaba en el Anbu y a sakura... bueno se quedo mirándolo muy fijamente sonrojada.

Después de tantas vueltas el 7 han se dirigió al despacho de tsunade para obtener la información correspondiente de la misión, abrir la puerta del despacho de la hokage se encuentra con...

-Ah!!! OwÓ!! tsunade no obaachan! -señalando hacia donde estaba la godaime...durmiendo en su despacho encima de sus papeles.

-ah... y después quien dice que yo llego tarde -w-...-suspira el peligris.

-shisho -.-UU-gota.

-...

-ah ah -w- que pacho?? por que tanto ruido...soñaba que ganaba TwT... un millón de botellas de sake para mi sola!!- un hilo de baba salía por su labios , a naruto le dieron ganas de pegarle por que era algo muy vergonzoso ver a un hokage babeando en su despacho (n/a: babas xD jaja!! see ) a kakashi bueno le dio igual , el hace lo mismo cuando hace los reportes...sakura bueno , apenada por que es su shisho... y sai nada en especial.

-ah perdonen jejeje ...creo que me quede un poco dormida sumimasen úoù- se puso derecha en su asiento y acomodo los papeles desparramados (se seco la baba del labio también xD) y puso su rostro serio de siempre.-ejem... bueno les explicare de que trata la misión y como aun estoy medio dormida solo lo haré una vez así que pongan mucha atención uOú...

-Obaacha!! T0T ya diganos que tenemos que hacer dattebayo!! - como siempre el kitzune estaba inquieto por realizar la misión , además no había desayunado (ramen) por lo que estaba un poco de malas...

-cálmate naruto ¬¬...no le hables de esa manera a la shisho!! baka! -le da un golpe y este rechina de dolor con sus dos manos en la cabeza tapando su chichón.

-TwT gyaa Sakura-chian !! pero es la ver--dos miradas asesinas se posaron sobre el pequeño kitzune , este sintió que un frió viento pasaba por su espalda, de repente se pone firme y da un paso hacia atrás.

-bueno... ejem ¬¬...u.ú como les iba diciendo la misión de hoy les va a resultar un poco familiar- su voz se mostraba firme como siempre a la hora de hablar sobre las misiones , en este caso era una misión muy importante. los 4 shinobis presentes miraron atentamente a lo que iba a decirles la godaime esta haciendo una seña de mano, shizune hizo pasar al cliente que los recluto para esta misión.

Era algo que ni naruto ni sakura se lo iban a esperar, como hace 2 años y medio en su primera misión de rango avanzado otra vez se encontraron frente a frente con el inolvidable constructor de puentes , tazuna-san.

-ochan...? o.o es usted Ochan!! -el joven rubio se sorprendió al ver cuando entraba a tazuna , claro que esta vez se veía mas formal (n/a: lo digo porque la primera vez tenia una botella xD jajajaja!!!) y su rostro sorprendido vio al joven kitzune que había conocido hace unos años.

-naruto!? no, este es el chico revoltón de hace años?? jaja!! que cambiado estas!- la alegría inundo su rostro al ver al salvador de su pueblo, el rubio ojiazul sonrió y fue hacia el para ver como estaba, claro que después de la ultima vez no había cambiado casi nada.

-jeje!! vio Ochan!! ya no soy como el de antes! ahora si mire! que pronto voy a sacarle el puesto a esa Obaachan de allá - señalo picaron a la godaime, esta claro que no le gusto el comentario.

-Ah?? que dices chicuelo ¬¬ ni en mil años seras hokage ahora por decir eso!!- estaba por saltar de la furia de donde estaba sentada, claro que shizune detuvo a su shisho para que corrieran grandes incidentes en aquel lugar...

-naruto!! ya deja de estar jugando y deja terminar a la shisho para realizar la misión de una vez , mo!...-la pelirosa también estaba feliz de ver a tazuna-san pero ver como hacia enojar naruto a su shisho la ponía de malas (n/a: obvio ¬¬ si no queda mal con tsunade , es cosa de xD reputación!!)el uzumaki obedecio al comentario de su compañera y se puso junto con sus compañeros para terminar de escuchar las palabras de la godaime.

-...como ya saben, ustedes fueron los que habían ayudado anteriormente al pueblo de tazuna-san a librarse lo actos malévolos de Gatoh y sus subordinados y al contratado demonio de la niebla, Zabuza...por lo que me han comentado.-sakura y naruto se habían sorprendido un poco sobre este comentario de la godaime ,ya que nadie sabia sobre lo de Gatoh y Zabuza...según como había dicho tazuna-san, no tenia el suficiente dinero para pagar una misión superior al rango C (osea de B para adelante) por lo que tubo que mentir para que aceptaran mandar shinobis en su ayuda , pero esa duda se las aclaro de inmediato, diciéndoles que poco después de que terminaron el puente la gente podían salir y entrar fácilmente del país en busca de recursos para poder mejorar el nivel de vida del pueblo y con ello del país, por lo que ya no esta tan empobrecido y ahora posee grandes recursos económicos (n/a: ...tuve una prueba de contable y de Adm de empresas ¬¬ por si notan que hablo muy empresarialmente x3!!jaja xD)con lo que ahora tazuna podía pagar una misión de rango B...luego de esto tsunade continuo con el objetivo de la misión que tenían que realizar el 7 han.

-bueno...podríamos decir que mucho no duro la paz en ese país y nuevamente empezaron a ocurrir incidentes...varias personas empezaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, incluyendo a la hija de tazuna-san...-su mirada seria se fijo en la del constructor del puente , este simplemente giro su mirada al suelo con amargura y tristeza de haber perdido a su hija.

-...eso es terrible...-pronuncio despacio y un poco sorprendida mientras su mirada se fijaba en la de su compañero rubio que mostraba un semblante serio en su rostro al escuchar la noticia...

-...- el pelicorto también empezó a ver a naruto viendo que le preocupaba aquella noticia...

-...bueno, supongo que tenemos que ir a rescatarla no es así Godaime?- el peligris tomo la situación un poco mas calmada e interrumpió el silencio que había dejado aquella charla...

-si, además tratar de detener a quienes están bajo esta crisis y con que propósito...esa es la misión- después de esto se paro de su asiento y miro fijamente a todos...

-obaachan, eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?...-pronuncio el uzumaki a la hokage... esta la miro de repente.-por que no hay mas tiempo que perder! hay que ir de inmediato en ayuda!!-sus ojos celestes brillaban de la rabia, no podía creer que ese pueblo que había salvado hace tiempo, había sido otra vez aterrorizado por otros maleantes...además le preocupaba como estaba Inari en ese momento.

-...por primera vez concuerdo con naruto-kun... no es el momento para quedarse charlando... si tiene algo mas que decir dígalo ahora...-naruto lo miro medio de mala gana a sai por el comentario ese, bueno digamos que su relación se estaba volviendo un poco similar a la que tenían antes con sasuke, la godaime suspiro.

-aah ¬¬ a mi nadie me apura eh?... como sea tienen razón u.ú...solamente quiero decirles que si bajo todo esto hay algo muy peligroso... no duden y manden un mensaje aquí que mandare en su ayuda mas ninjas...eso es todo.

-Obaachan cree que no puede dejárselo esto a mi solo!!?-como es de apreciar naruto mostraba su xD confianza...a todos le cayeron una gota por la cabeza...

-bueno ya, ya u.u..-la pelirosa lo empezaba a jalar con sus manos hacia la puerta, mientras todos se iban del lugar-deja tus tonterías para otro dia ¬¬U...-mira a su shisho- bueno shisho! n.n nos vemos!!

la godaime asintió con la cabeza mientras se iban todos del lugar para realizar esa misión...ya afuera se dirigían todos hacia las afueras de konoha para embarcarse al ya conocido país de las olas, mientras el 7 han y tazuna-san caminaban a tazuna se percato de una cosa...

-mh?... ahora que me fijo bien... donde esta el chico de la mirada fría??- esta pregunta dejo a naruto y sakura un poco inquietantes... sai se dio cuenta-al parecer no esta mas no?...

-bueno... es una larga historia je je...ochan- el rubio ojiazul trataba de mostrar su sonrisa mas alegre, pero era muy claro que lo perturbaba aun hablar de su antiguo compañero... sakura se sentía un poco mal al ver a naruto asi y por otra parte se sentía un poco mal por dentro...

-ma... dejemos eso para otra ocasión...-kakashi trato de cortar con el tema ya que vio que naruto y sakura se estaban deprimiendo por recordar la ultima vez que vieron al pelinegro uchiha...-...cuando ocurrió lo de su hija?...

el constructor bajo su mirada un poco triste, los 4 shinobis lo miraron un poco apenados sabian que estaba pasando un mal momento...

-...ocurrió hace 4 meses mientras yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo ayudando a los aldeanos a reconstruir las casas que habían sido destruidas a causa de una gran lluvia varios días antes cuando Inari apareció agitado por haber corrido desde la casa y me dijo que mi hija había desaparecido sin dejar rastros...-pausa-

-pero por que harían eso dattebayo!?- dijo naruto molesto.

-es verdad... no hay alguna razón para hacerlo...además como dijo la shisho hubo mas personas que fueron desaparecieron no es asi tazuna-san?...

-si...una persona por familia...-respondió perturbado-

todos quedaron callados pensando, el silencio dejo sin habla por un rato a todos hasta que uno decidió hablar...

-...puede ser que se la misma persona la que lleva a acabo esto...-prenuncio por primera vez el pelicorto.

todos compartieron la misma idea que el miembro del anbu... paso casi un dia entero hasta que por fin llegaron a la atardecer al país...el paisaje, a pesar de que en esa ocasión no había niebla... mostraba un hermoso atardecer cosa que la vez anterior no pudieron apreciar con mucha atención, luego de observar por un rato el paisaje (tazuna estaba un poco apurado así que mucho no vieron) retomaron el camino hacia la casa de tazuna-san, que no estaba muy cambiada por cierto... lo único diferente que había era que habían agrandado un poco la parte de atrás (n/a: bueno quien sabe por que TT , por ahí quieren mas casa xD! además 3 años son mucho o no U.U?)mientras entraban hacia la casa alguien apareció atrás de ellos.

-Na...naruto no niichan?...-dijo un voz que naruto parecía conocer bien...

el rubio se dio vuelta para ver quien era y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y un poco de sorpresa al ver a aquel chico de sombrerito particular que conoció años atrás, que ahora estaba un poco mas crecido y con una cara mas de hombre...

-I-Inari?... Inari!! n0n!!! Waaa cuanto tiempo aaah!! que cambiado estas!!- sonrio zorrunamente al joven chico, este le devolvió la misma sonrisa y alegría en su rostro por ver a su antiguo amigo.

-lo mismo digo naruto no niichan!! estas mas alto!! aunque aun sigues teniendo la misma cara de idiota jejeje n.n!-no pudo contenerse de reír un poco, en cambio el uzumaki se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-no tengo cara de idiota!! dattebayo!! O0ó!!-negó rotundamente lo que el joven chico le había dicho

luego de ello todos entraron a la casa para poder descansar del largo viaje que habían echo hacia allí, después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir para poder descansar y así poder continuar con su misión por la mañana...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay xD capitulo 4 complete :3... como sea espero que les halla gustado n.n y bueno no pude poner ninguna escena de saisaku ni narusaku en ningun lado u.u... para poder adecuar bien la misión (que no se si quedo bien T.T... pero algo tenia pensado como seria xD)... bueh como veran puse TwT... a los queridos tazuna-san y inari-chian en el fic por que bueno 1)... era la mejor manera de hacer una misión sin tener que hacer nuevos personajes de relleno aaay 2) no soy buena en xD eso!! y por ultimo por que la 1 temporada (caps 1 al 20 del anime) me gusto mucho y quería incluirlos en este fic uwu...

bueno basta de charla nwn... ahora responder Reviews!

**Reviews :3! x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

sakurass : bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te agrade xD jeje... bueno aquí no he dejado u.u nada de saisaku ni narusaku y bueno me puse mal ya pero quedo asi T.T... asi que bueno aun asi espero que te agrade y sigas viniendo a ver como sigue quedando el fic n.-

**CiNtHiA** : ola wapa :3... bueno primero que nada ... me encanta tu xD opinión!! Jaja sabes que estaria re bueno poner eso la cosa esk T.T a mi me cuesta meter a sasuke en el fic (a la pucha x3!!) bueno sabes que muchas veces m imagine a sasuke pelearse con sai -.-(no por sakura ... los k m conocen ya saben xDDD!!!) pork se que esos dos se llevan mal cuando sai se metio en medio de lo naru y el... ya saben eso xD!! Y bueh morirse...mmh no se (oo que sadica soy!! Quiero k pase noo o.o!!) pok perdone al grandísimo baka de sasuke... antes lo odiaba xD!! Pero ya k me di cuenta de que es una buena persona medio loca por matar a su hermano (yo a veces kise eso con mi hermano XD k tamb es mayor!! Pero por 8 años T.T y si jueran 6 xD etariamos iwaal sasu!!)como sea me gusta tu idea n.nU

**neka-chan** :holas! XD cuanto time!! Bueno –w-... veo que viste mi perfil y notaste lo del sasunaru... bueno esa pareja es mi debilidad T.T los amu a los dos kyaaa -w-!! No voy a explicar por que ya que me tomaria un dia para explicarlo (y no kero gastar hojas xD)...y por que no me gusta el sasusaku...supongo que ya es hora de decir porque... ajem (trompones xD plz!) primero porque nunca van a ser pareja , no soy mala solo digo la verdad , sasu tal vez la quiera a sakura pero solo como compañera/amiga mas que eso no va a haber eso esta claro , y no me vengan con eso de que porque sasu esta obsesionado con matar a itachi no se interesa en las mujeres (dios cuantas fans y ¬¬ chikas tenes en tus talones neko baka)aun aunque mate a itachi después no va a haber cambios (te apoyamos sasu xD que ya me tiene harta ese seisi boy ...!!) en cambio con el sasunaru es diferente (corto aca xD)... em me callo... –w- como sea espero que eso conteste esta pregunta u.u...

**Sadayo** : hola :D!! Pues aquí tienes el 4 cap espero que a ti tambien te guste y bueno mil perdones por no actualizar... escuela y pruebas u.u... como siempre como sea n.n...cuando hagas tu fic avísame n.- que lo ire a leer!!

**stefaniacastaño** : no te preocupes ¡! XD y como estuvieron tus vacas x3??? Jeje! Espero que bien y bueno gracias por comentar y no importa si llegas tarde esta todo bien!! Mientras opines xDD y dejes un review no me hagas caso xDD) no mentira n.n...bueno espero poder verte en el prox review!! Besos!!

**gaara-fan.neko-chan** : jeje n.n gracias por tu comentario x3... como le digo a todos! Pasate a leerte el prox cap!! Y si keres sigue comentando o deja tu opinión n-n!

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

bueno esos son todos los reviews u0u!! Kya xD son muchos me sorprenden n.n... como sea espero poder actualizar pronto y traerles el prox cap! Y actualizar mis fics u.u trabados...asi que bueno es hora de irme a ver shippuden n0n!!!y ver a mi jack baver OwO!! Kyaa no m hagan caso jeje xD adius bshotes a todos!!

una ultima cosa n0n... dedico mi fic a mi kerida sis **Sakura** que hace mucho que no la veo y bueno TwT y por ella hare lo posible de meter sasusaku y a sasuke (como regalo pa ella xDy pa ustedes si babean obvio!) en el fic y exforsarme al max para que le guste a todos y a ella no? xD nwn eso es todo ya na!

atte

**Dark Chidori**


End file.
